Story Ideas
by ScarletteVamp
Summary: Please R&R. I have tons of story ideas, but I don't know where to begin. Here are four ideas that I really like, and they are a ll unique so please tell me if I should bother writing them. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have numerous story ideas in my head, and I am dying to write them down on paper. Just out of curiosity, I would like to know what the people who read these stories would like. I am currently finishing up my story about Bella going insane, but I should have the last chapter finished this weekend (Go check it out. It's not that good, but it is a short and simple one-shot. The first chapter is ridiculously boring, but I assure you that it is all essential to the story. The next chapter is ALL action!!!)**

**Please note these plots are original and just somehow came to me when I was daydreaming in school (Haha) but if you have read something like it, I can assure you I had no idea. **

**I know practically all of these stories involve Edward leaving, but there are just soo many possibilities that could have happened while he was away. **

**Most of my stories will be tragic, but that is just who I am. I love happy stories, and I am generally a good, sort of boring person, but I just write sad things. **

**Disclaimer: (I don't really know if I need one on this, since these are merely ideas, but just to be safe, here it goes,) I do not own Twilight. **

Humorous

Lockdown- This idea was actually inspired by another story, but this is just a quick, humorous one-shot of what might happen if Forks had a lock down. This takes place sometime during Eclipse or maybe before it. **Plot- **Bella and Edward are in separate classes when the school suddenly goes into a lockdown when an intruder is seen on campus. What happens when Mike takes advantage of the opportunity to get into Bella's pants?

Totally Weird

Going Toxic- Totally weird and random idea I had. **Plot-** Edward leaves, and Bella is depressed. One day, an agent from a spy agency shows up at herdoorstep and wants Bella to join. Bella figures she has nothing to lose, so she joins. When she is in basic training, she is paired up with this girl named Anna, who is gorgeous and could pass for Bella's twin because of her similar features and size, but she is blond and slightly tanner than Bella. A few months later, she graduates basic training with Anna and the agency are going to send her and Anna and a mystery person on a mission. The day of the mission Bella is surprised to find out that Mike is the mystery person but finds out that Mike is going through a similar depression as her and Anna. The three of them immediately click on the mission and the agency promotes them to assassin/spies. Anna and Mike develop feelings for each other, but Bella feels no jealousy so they remain a tight threesome. Mike and Anna soon become engaged and start planning their wedding. Before their wedding, the threesome are sent on one of their most dangerous missions yet. They had almost completed their mission, when all of the sudden Bella is chased out onto a metal plank over some Toxic Waste . Bella does a cool kick thingy, giving her attacker a fatal blow to the head but loses her footing and falls into the waste. A minute later she surfaces, but finds her self slightly different. The agency does multiple tests on her and discovers she can control some electricity and is not as fragile as an average human. Anna and Mike get married. One day Bella is racing down a slick, icy road when a certain silver Volvo decides to join. When she discovers that Edward is in the Volvo, she freaks out and decides to try to make a run for it. She sees a wall ahead of her, and when she tries to brake her motorcycle, it for some reason won't stop. She hops of the bike as it is going 95mph, and does a cool rolling/tumbling thing onto the road **(remember she is not that breakable and she looks a little different, so the Cullens don't recognize her immediately.)** She tries to run, but the Cullens stop her. Will the Cullens realize who she is?

* * *

**Sad**

The Great War in the Heavens and the Underworld- I don't know what inspired this, maybe the book of Revelations? But it should get everybody in the Christmas spirit! Set after Edward leaves. **Plot-** After Edward leaves, Jake and Bella start to develop a relationship. **(Bella is kind of anorexic, so she is weak and needs a nice strong werewolf to support her!)** Her father also finds a new flame **(Seth and Leah's mom)**. When they go to a party on Christmas Eve **(In New Moon, Edward left in December and Bella was out for a few months, so this is like a year and a few months after he left)** Jake suddenly imprints on this girl. Bella finally realizes that no one will truly love her **(Bella and her father are becoming distant)** and ventures off into the woods to die. **(A/N Haha you thought this would be another Victoria-turns-Bella-into-a-bloodsucking-vamp right? Nope! I am really going to kill her -evil laughter-.)** She reaches the meadow and she lays down in the snow. The winds pick up and cover her with snow and since she is so weak, she dies. Instead of going to heaven, she goes to hell **(I don't want too much away, but I do have a reason for her to go to hell.)** About 50 years later, one of the Cullens is sent back to the Cullen Mansion of Forks to retrieve something that one of them forgot. When they run through the meadow, they find a body and figure out it is Bella. They keep the secret from the rest of the family, and try to forget about it. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Bella becomes one of Satan's favorites, and is sent back to Earth to seduce/lure humans into selling their soul to the devil to create an army of demons to fight the great war of Heaven and Hell. While on Earth, Bella runs into the Cullens and the person who found her body is revealed. I will stop here, so I don't give away the ending. This one is not so sad, but it is just weird.

Silent Vampire- I will have to think of a different title, because that one stinks! Anyways, I already have a summary for this one. This story has some of the original vampire myths. **Plot**- After Edward leaves, Bella doesn't meet Jake, and eventually goes off to college with Angela and Ben. While on a college field trip to Italy, she ventures off on her own and suddenly hears a cello playing in an empty theater. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she ventures in and listens to the music. There is a man with his back towards her playing a difficult solo. All of the sudden the curtain lifts up and a Symphony Orchestra/Band starts playing. As Bella watches them, she realizes that they are Vampires, but she doesn't run away. She waits there until the rehearsal is over, and she accidentally overhears their conversation about being vampires. Bella tries to run out of the theater, but the vampires suddenly notice her presence and capture her. The conductor **(Man playing the cello)** takes her into the theater's basement were he keeps his coffin **(he is a traditional vampire, so hence the coffin)** and chains her to the wall and sleeps peacefully for a few hours. When he awakes, he brings her food and water. Bella wonders why he doesn't speak. She later learns that he can't speak because he was in a terrible accident that permanently damaged his vocal cords. They slowly fall in love. One day, the Man **(still haven't named him yet hehe)** grows frustrated that he can't proclaim his love aloud, and puts all his will power into saying "I love you". He succeeds, and Bella and him discover that he can speak in stressful times, but it brings him great pain. He realizes that Bella wants to become a vampire like him so they can live eternally with each other, and bites her. Bella is now a traditional vampire like him, and sleeps in coffins and drinks human blood **(haha I am EVIL!)** and has fangs **(I think fangs are amazing!)**. During his musical performances, Bella sits in the crowd and watches him. The Cullens come (**it wouldn't be a great story without them haha)** and see Bella on the street outside the theater hunting humans, but they don't believe it is her. They corner her in an ally, and realize it is actually her. When Emmett and Jasper lung and try to capture her, but she turns into a bat and flies back to the safety of her coffin. The Cullens are horrified. A few years later, they run into each other again and explain things to each other. Now Bella has to make a choice between the man who gave her love and immortally, or the boy who left her but was her first love. I already have the ending in my head, and it is sad. I think the summary will go something like this- Edwards leaves, and Bella goes on in her life. While on a trip to Europe, she meets a mysterious man who can give her the one thing she needs: love. The Cullens see her and they start to ask questions. Why can this man turn into a bat? And why does Bella have fangs?

Phantom of the Deadly Music- I was inspired by Phantom of the Opera on this one, but it is kind of like the opposite. I know that doesn't make sense, but it will soon. I absolutely hate the plot of the movie, and I hate that Christine chose Raoul the Panzy! Okay, enough of my commentary on that. **Plot-** Edward leaves **(wow, things seem to start out that way a lot, don't they?)** and Bella travels to France to somehow find a life. She is changed into this ghost/phantom thing **(I'll explain in the story)** and develops this love for music. She lives in this deserted opera house, and becomes a musical genius. She writes her own music, and eventually selects vampires to play her music. Bella is very beautiful **(this is were the opposite of the book and movie part comes in)** and wears a full red and black mask to hide her face. She has strange silver eyes, and she has a voice, but prefers not to speak. She and the vampires fix up the opera house **(weird how there is no opera in their performances?)** and only the rich, critics, and the musically talented are allowed in her shows. The unique thing about her shows is that **(This is where the EVIL me comes in)** there is a human sacrifice at all of her shows. Bella has a unique power: she can see if a person is truly good or evil. She also has weird phantom qualities, like she can turn solid or not solid **(if that makes any sense at all)** and she can become invisible. She only sacrifices because of her anger with Edward who left her, and they are only people who are truly evil. One day at her show, the Cullens show up **(-Sarcastic- Yay!)** and she becomes infuriated. The Cullens didn't know about the human sacrifices, so they are frozen when Bella **(remember they don't know it is her since she wears a mask)** sacrifices a man and throws the head into Edward's lap. She motions Edward to join her on stage and seat him in the center. She suddenly starts singing, and everyone is shocked because no one really knew what her voice sounded like, much less her singing voice. While she is singing, she starts a circle of fire around Edward, intending to kill him. The Cullens race forward to help him, but the other vamps stop them. Edward tries to throw Bella into the fire, but discovers that his had goes through her. Bella is angered even more, and while she is singing, she pulls off her mask. Everyone is horrified by how unearthly beautiful she is, but Edward and the Cullens are shocked to discover that she is Bella. When Bella ends her haunting song, she is about to push him into the fire, but she sees that his soul is good, and since she vowed never to kill a truly good soul, she turns invisible and flees her stage.

**Those are just four of my many ideas, but I have to do homework and such so I will continue tomorrow. Please tell me if my ideas are any good, or if I should just trash them. I try to write alternative endings to my stories, so people who like happy endings will get their happy endings. Please review or PM, otherwise I won't know what everyone would like me to write. I am also open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it looks like most of you want

Lockdown.

I now have a beta for it, and I will send her the first chapter soon.

It will be humor, but I must warn you, I write dark and depressing things best, so I'm not sure how funny it will actually be, but my beta, **Serenula , **and I will most certainly try our best. Please check out her story, What If…

It is really starting to get good, so please check it out!

I have also just posted a new chapter for my story, A Different World.

It is about when Edward leaves and Bella appears on the cover of MAXIMUM. It is pretty interesting, so I would appreciate if a few more people read it.

Good night darlings and I hope to have Lockdown posted soon!


End file.
